1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hand trucks and other transport apparatus, and more specifically to an improved lifting apparatus for the transport and installation of drinking water bottles and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bottled water dispensers are well known, and typically comprise a dispenser base having an upwardly-exposed reservoir for receipt of an inverted bottle of water, and a faucet or other valve for selective water dispensing. Many dispensers also include refrigeration and/or heating features for the water to be dispensed.
The water bottles for such dispensers typically contain five to six gallons of water, and therefore weigh forty to fifty pounds when filled. It is often awkward and cumbersome to lift these bottles, and then invert them over the dispenser reservoir for use.